Dākusouru
by Ohisashi
Summary: Ichigo falls in love with a vampire that soon claims him as his own. Little did the two know that a certain vampire tries to take back his mate. Lemons and Yaoi in later chapters. IchiHitsu
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Dākusouru

**Author**: Ohisashi

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Hitsugaya (IchiHitsu

**Rating**: M-rated. No kiddos please

**Warning**: Future Yaoi and Lemons

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or the characters. All rights go to Tite Kubo and I will not make this story for profit. If I did own Bleach Ichigo and Hitsugaya would have had rough sex in the classroom in episode 250... something.

**Author's Notes**: My second IchiHitsu fic. This an AU whereas Toushiro is a vampire. I know vampires are mostly semes when it comes to most fanfiction but I love uke!hitsugaya too much to death so I made him a dominate uke. Sorry HitsuIchi fans.

I will not accept flames however if you do, I will merely laugh at your poor rant while slowly sipping my lemon tea in content.

I accept constructive criticism however.

Well, enjoy! :)

* * *

Everybody enjoys sunny weather. The warm winds that rustled the grass, the crystal blue sky that shared the clouds, and the bright sun that brightened the day. But this time, the day wasn't as cheerful as everyone expected it to be.

The sky is grey, giving a dark and dreary look. The clouds are dark and drenching the town of Karakura. The sun is covered, giving the area a misty look. Most people who had a job hurried quickly to their destinations, as for the students, most were dropped off at school. But a particular high schooler was running late.

" Crap crap crap! I can't believe I actually overslept! Stupid dad kicking his own son!..." The teen's name is Ichigo Kurosaki. He is on his senior year in Kurakara High. The student had bright gravity defying orange hair, and hazel nut brown eyes that were narrowed. Ichigo ran through the rain though was trying not to slip on the wet pavement.

" I feel like I'm forgetting something... Aw fuck me! My math homework. This is not my da- Wah!" The red-head unfortunately tripped on an uneven sidewalk block and fell down whilst scraping his finger against the sharp edge.

" Itai!(1) Great, I'm bleeding now. I hate this..." The teen picked himself up off the ground while readjusting his bag. He was about to run off again until he noticed a dark figure slowly approaching from a corner. Blinking, Ichigo frowned and gave a closer look until finally the figure was only steps away from him. Did he want something with him? What's with the sudden cold feeling...

The carrot top gulped when the person stopped right in front of him, giving him a better view of this person. The other looked no older than thirteen. He had bright white spiky hair with a piece hanging down on the stranger's face. Unfortunately, that was he could see.

" Your hand, it's bleeding." A low voice spoke. Ichigo jumped before waving his hand that contained his injured finger with a sheepish grin.

" Oh this? Its nothing really..." Ichigo was about to leave and make his way to school knowing that he is twenty minutes late now, until the other grabbed his wrist and yanked it down to meet his face. The carrot top gave a startled yell as the unusual cold hand grabbed him, but what surprised him even more was when his bleeding finger was surrounded by a wet warmth

His eyes widened in shock as he watched the stranger suck out his blood for a minute and he was released.

" You... What did you-"

" Turn around." The other commanded. Thinking that it was important to, he whipped his head around to find nothing out of the ordinary. But when he his turned back to speak out his confusion, he had disappeared.

" H-huh? But where did he...?" Seeing no signs of the mysterious person he looked back at his finger to find the most surprising thing yet.

The cut was gone.

* * *

" Oi Ichigo! There you are!" Ichigo's first class was History with his best childhood friend Renji. The class were paired up with partners of two and the teacher was napping away at his desk, leaving the students to just sit around and chat.

Ichigo made his way to the desk Renji saved for him and plopped his belongings on the desk.

" Where were you man? You are lucky our sensei is out of it, or you would've gotten a week's worth of detention shoved up your ass." The two glanced at their snoozing teacher.

" * sigh * Woke up late."

" Ah. So um... I overheard some guys talking about a new transfer student. They say he's coming around after lunch. I wonder if the new kid's in our math class..." Ichigo just nodded while half listening. He was too busy thinking about earlier's event. That stranger just walked right up to him and sucked his finger. It seemed a bit off. But who was that person? Will he ever see him again?

His morning classes soon ended and he and Renji walked into the cafeteria since it was still pouring outside. This caused the lunchroom to be slightly more crowded. Nevertheless, they managed to find seats to sit with the rest of their friends.

The red-head found out that all his friends were talking about the transfer student. About what he'd look like. His personality. If he's single. Ichigo sighed and slowly chewed a piece of octopus from his bento box his youngest sister, Yuzu, had made for him. He just couldn't seem to get his mind off of that white-haired boy...

" Alright class... QUIET DOWN!" The whole room went silent as the famous math teacher glared at them as if they were something disgusting that had been stuck on the bottom her shoe.

" As you all know, we have a new student that will be joining us in a few moments. So I hope you will behave yourselves and respect this student or else..." She spoke too calmly for the students' liking. After giving a daring glare that reached everyone, mostly on Renji who shrunk in his seat, the door opened slowly causing all heads to whip anxiously. The moment the figure walked in Ichigo's breathing hitched. He remembered this person...

He jumped when cold, emerald green eyes reached his. It was weird because those eyes weren't like a normal human being's. This one had a slit pupil that gave him almost cat like eyes. And suddenly, his face flushed when the other gave a small smirk. Who is this guy?

" This here is Toushiro Hitsugaya. Please make him feel welcome. Now Mr. Hitsugaya, please choose your seat." The other walked towards the empty desk that so happened to be next to the window. And next to Ichigo, who was staring intensely at the silent boy.

" Now then please take out your homework, I will now collect them..."

Crap, he forgot.

* * *

" Hey don't worry about it Ichigo. It's just for today." Renji tried to reassure his fuming friend but it didn't seem to work. He gave up and walked off to reach the rest of the group who had all also failed to calm the carrot-top down.

Ichigo huffed and slouched into seat. Well this is fun. Sitting in the back of an empty, dim-lit room with the teacher gone to do god knows what. Half of him wanted to sneak out but he didn't know what his strict math teacher was capable of doing. With another breath of boredom, he was about to cross his arms and take a nap, until the sound of the door being opened reached him. It was Toushiro.

" Um hey..." Ichigo hesitantly greeted. He didn't know what to consider this person yet. A friend or an enemy?

" Hello." The other only said before sitting two seats away and starting on what looked like today's work. Ichigo knew he shouldn't interrupt but he couldn't but want to start a conversation. This person seemed a little different than he normally saw people.

" So uh... Why are you still here? I mean besides the homework and all..." Ichigo almost thought the other was ignoring him until Hitsugaya replied back.

" My place isn't exactly quiet."

" Haha. What, annoying siblings?"

" I guess you could say that." The other stated with a small smile that had Ichigo's heart jump. Wait, why is he reacting this way? It's just small talk.

" Yeah. I have two younger sisters and a wierd dad so I understand how you feel. But you love them too much to care you know?" Hitsugaya blinked. Why is this person telling him about his family? But they are sort of alike.

" I guess. What's your name?" Ichigo gave a proud smile.

" The name's Ichigo Kurosaki. And you're Toushiro right?"

" Well, I'd prefer Hitsugaya. Last time I checked we aren't on good terms yet, Straweberry." Ichigo huffed after sensing the difficulty this kid was already setting. Nevertheless, he continued to commute with the other until finally, their conversation took an interesting turn.

" What is your sexuality Kurosaki?" This caused the red-head to choke on his own spit. Wait what!? Why did he want to know about that? Furthermore, could he trust the other enough to say it?...

" Ah um... Well..." Ichigo tried to weigh his options on whether he should lie or not until the other said something that his heart stop.

" It's alright if you like men, I take interest in them too." The other said with a blank expression. Ichigo felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. But, why? Maybe it's because there is someone else that feels the same way... But further more, the other had guessed his interest easily. But how?

" Hey... H-how did you know?"

" Mere eye-contact has your face exploding with color." Suddenly remembering their silent meeting, he gave a nervous chuckle. Well he can't help it when a sexy kid is staring back at you... Did he just say what he thought he said!?

" Ehe. It happens sometimes I guess."

" Are you dating?" Good question. After his 3 years of highschool, he was still labeled single, despite the wanting looks of some girls. Even a couple of the opposite sex but he just turned them down. He didn't know why but just didn't feel ready to commit hisself to anyone yet. Even his best friend, Renji, had tried to ask him out once. That led to awkwardness between the two for a whole week until finally, the two had got back into their " buddy " relationship just like that.

" Nah. I'm not cut out for it. You?"

" Not at the very moment."

" Oh. So uh, do you like anyone in particular in this school yet?" Ichigo asked. Hey, he really wanted to keep their conversation going. For some reason, he already had taken a liking to the shorter teen and didn't dare think of what happened of the transfer student to move again or something.

" Hm... Actually, I do."

" Cool. What's she- er... HE like?" He was surprised when Toushiro gave him a look that he couldn't quite read.

" You'll figure it out sooner or later." Ichigo's face heated when the other licked his lip with a his stare transfixed on him. The red-head could feel himself getting slightly aroused but abused his mind to get it out of the gutter. That look... It was as if it was a wanting look. He'll set that aside for later seeing as there is a question that has been egging him all day.

" You were the one who... sucked my finger right?" Ichigo asked.

" I may be."

" Well, when you left or ditched me," He caught the slight amusement in the other's eyes, " My cut. It was gone just like that. Did you do something?" Toushiro just blinked before looking away. Even if the two just barely met, he had a good feeling of the carrot-top. Maybe... maybe it was time to test this person. If he passed, then that means he could trust this person to be his friend... maybe even more. But if he failed, some feeding ought to be in order.

" I just merely healed you."

" With just your saliva? That's kind of freaky for a human."

" Who said I was?" Ichigo felt a violent shiver rush down his spine after hearing the dark yet slightly sexy chuckle.

" What... do you mean?" He was still confused. He could have sworn there was no such thing as monsters or mythical creatures like mermaid or vampires. That is what he was tought throughout all his life. So imagine his surprise when the other responded with an answer that had Ichigo nearly fall out his seat.

" I'm a vampire."

" ..." Toushiro eyed the other while searching in his eyes for any emotions. Just confusion and shock. The test of trust has now began.

" I-I... Y-You... What!?"

" I have no intention of repeating myself."

" B-But that's just crazy! Wait... now I see." Toushiro eyed him with a suspicious look. What could that idiot see?

" Whaisn't is?"

" ... Ah you're just messing with me right? Alright haha, now tell me the real reason." When Ichigo received no answer but a soul-stripping glare, his heart stopped.

No way.

That can't be true.

Vampires don't exist.

Vampires aren't real.

The white-haired teen watched as the other's face clearly showed his emotions. Shock, disbelief, denial, and confusion. Still doesn't believe him? Maybe a demonstration is in due.

The red-head jumped in his seat when his vision was now only set on the student standing before him. Toushiro looked nothing like a vampire but a normal human being. This can't be true! There is no such thing... He watched as the other climbed onto his lap with a hitch in his breath. Then, unconsciously, he wrapped his suddenly heavy arms around the other's waist to support them... somewhere. He gulped when Toushiro leaned his head closer before smirking and that's when he saw it.

Ichigo silently studied the straight, white teeth before coming across a pair a of slightly longer canines that looked razor sharp. Is this real? He raised a finger without a thought and lightly grazed it against the sharp pieces. It is real. And if that is so then what Toushiro said was true. He gasped when the white rows parted and pale pink petals closed around his index finger, the same one that had been originally injured. Ichigo swallowed thickly as the one on his lap sucked on the tip f his finger, then parting his lips to show a small pink tongue swirling around it.

What is this? He could feel himself getting aroused by this sinful act. But he couldn't bring himself to pull away. What Toushiro is doing... fuck. The white-haired boy was looking up at the other with an innocent look as he lightly nibbled on the finger. Ichigo soon found himself freed and was currently having a staring contest with the other until he noticed that their distance was shortening.

Weren't they going a bit too fast? Is this right? Could having a vampire as a boyfriend really work out?

All these thoughts swirled around the teen's head until finally, their lips were only a millimeter apart. Ichigo felt his head tilting slightly as he readied himself to close the gap but a sharp knock was heard on the door. Both boys jumped from each other and went to pack their belongings.

" Kurosaki, you are free to go!" The math teacher yelled before leaving again, apparently to the teacher's lounge.

Once the two had gotten situated, Ichigo quickly muttered a goodbye and hurried out the room while ducking his red face. However, a certain vampire wasn't having this.

Toushiro followed out the room shortly after and watched as the taller one left with a devious smirk. He took a liking into this teen. And...

He isn't done with his prey yet...

...

" Hey Ichi-ni."

" Welcome back oni-chan!"

" Hey Yuzu, Karin. Where's dad?" He greeted back as the smell of dinner welcomed him. And as if on cue, he was now hurdling into a wall.

" Ichigooo! How many times do I have to get it into that skull of yours!? Always come straight home before 6 o'clock!" The red head growled and kicked his father across the room.

" What the hell!? Kicking your own son into the damn wall!? Some father you are!" Yuzu tried to stop the two males from killing each other as Karin just rolled her eyes and muttered " idiots."

After an hour of fighting and another crazy dinner, Ichigo ignored his father's complaining to his mother's picture on the wall and went to his bedroom. Jeez his dad is such a pain in the ass! How can Yuzu be the only one who hasn't hit him yet?

With a sigh, he got started on his homework for his other subjects. Unfortunately, half way through his reading homework, his thoughts began to venture about a certain white-haired student.

With a slight tinge on his cheeks, Ichigo shook his head and gritted his teeth, determined to get through his homework without any suggestive thoughts. Now is not the time to think about those kinds of things.

But he couldn't get him off his mind. Did Toushiro realize what he had done to him?

...

What time is it?

Ichigo blinked and sat up from his desk with a yawn and looked at his clock. It is almost eleven. He must have dozed off during his math paper. Deciding to get his proper sleep, he shoved the last of his works back into his backpack before getting out of his uniform to flop on his bed.

It was a while before Ichigo opened his eyes again. He had this wierd feeling like he was being watched. He gave a quick glance around his room and nearly jumped out of his bed when sharp, slit emerald eyes stared back at him Unfortunately when he blinked, they were gone. Panting slightly, the teen wiped the sweat off his forehead before laying back down.

It looked so real. Was it just a hallucination though?

He sighed and turned on his side. He just wanted to sleep. That's all there is to it.

Little did he know he was being watched silently.

* * *

Omake

(1) Itai- It roughly translates to Ow or Ouch whenever they hurt themselves.

How was it so far? Future chapter will be longer hopefully so just favorite, follow and review for now please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Rating**: T

**Chapter Warning**: None

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or the characters. All rights go to Tite Kubo and I will not make this story for profit. If I did, Toushiro's team would have stayed in the human world longer.

**Author's Notes**: I will now start an author's reply section for those who comment. But I won't reply to the ones that say " Please update!" or just " update" because I can't really reply to those kinds. But I will thank you though.

I will not accept flames however if you do, I will merely laugh at your poor rant while slowly sipping my lemon tea in content.

I accept constructive criticism however.

Well, enjoy! :)

* * *

" Then I said... Hey are you sure you're okay?" Ichigo jumped and waved sleepily to his suspicious friend.

" I said was fine." He slurred before yawning again. Truth be told, Ichigo barely got any sleep last night. Mainly because he couldn't stop thinking about Toushiro. His finger healing, the vampire thing, the finger felloti... He blushed while glancing down at his index finger.

He still couldn't get over the fact that Toushiro was actually a vampire. He didn't know if he should tell anyone but maybe it isn't a wise choice to blab about it. Toushiro looked like one that wouldn't hesitate to kill. And speaking of killing, if the boy is a blood-sucker, then what about his thirst for blood? Is he immune to the sun? Can he turn into a bat? All these un-answered questions gave the red-head a small headache.

" Hey Ichigo. It's the new kid! He must have this class as well." Renji stated. At the mention of " new kid", Ichigo looked up and felt his heart pounding hard in his chest. Yup. It was him. He watched as the boy made his way into a seat next to him and pull out a book. Ichigo couldn't help but stare. A vampire, harmlessly reading a book right under everyone's nose. And no one knew except him.

And that was their little bond.

His breath hitched when the other caught his stare before returning a suggestive smirk and going back to his book. Leaving Ichigo to fight down the heat that crept up his neck. Such little gestures could actually have him in a feat if heatness. What a shame. But it seemed as though Toushiro thoroughly enjoys teasing him.

The sound of the teacher's clapping interrupted his thoughts and he forced himself to look at the black board.

Because Toushiro is just too damn distracting.

...

* plop *

This woke up a half-asleep half-bored Ichigo and he looked down at the crumbled piece of paper before looking around to see any signs of owner ship. When he didn't see any, he frowned and quietly uncrumbled the paper and read-

_"My my, you seem to be a blushing mess whenever you're around me."_

Ichigo immediately knew who this came from and wrote down his response with a slight tinge of pink on his face. When he watched the teacher turn back around to face the board, he tossed the paper back to the owner. Glancing at his side he watched as the other unravel the piece of paper.

_**"Maybe it's because you seem to be the cause of it."**_

It was a moment later when the paper was back on Ichigo's desk. The teen eagerly opened the paper up and smiled at the comment.

_" Are you trying to flatter me?"_

Ichigo quickly wrote down his response and waited for the right moment to pass the crumbled ball back.

_**" Maybe I am."**_

The bell rang at the same moment, much to the carrot-top's disappointment to see the other's response. He picked up his bag and let his eyes travel towards the white-haired boy who was bending down to put his belongings into his back. Hazel-nut eyes wandered down to gaze at the other's ass. His mouth watered but his staring was cut short when Toushiro turned around and gave him a flirtatious smile.

" Being bold aren't we?" He was caught. Ichigo watched the other exit just like that, leaving him to blink stupidly.

What had he done?

...

" Ichigo! Do you wanna try my new desert? I tried this time with beans, mint, whip cream, and lots of suger!"

" Erm, no thanks Orihime." Ichigo didn't have time to eat and empty the vile contents out his mouth right now. In fact he was slightly hoping to see the Toushiro kid again after school. He watched everyone laugh and talk while stuffing their faces. It was still so ironic that everyone is so oblivious to the fact that a blood sucker is in this school. Maybe even more is in the school in secret!

The red-head eyed his friends suspiciously. It could maybe even be one of them as well. No, he's just being paranoid. And speaking of that, he knew last night's activity was real and it wasn't a dream. Those cat like eyes were real. And he wanted to talk to the owner about them.

...

It was soon time to go home but Ichigo stuck around while pretending to his homework, which caused his sensei to give him a strange look. His teacher left with a shrug and Ichigo sighed before leaning back into his chair. He was still tired but he had to stay awake to get the chance to speak with the little devil. Is it alright to call him that? It was ten minutes later when Ichigo decided to call it quits and just speak with him tomorrow. Unfortunately, that is going to lead to even more questions and headaches. Why, of all people, did he have to go through this?

After walking out the empty room he began his way down the hall. It was stupid of him to think that Toushiro would come again. Oh well. His movements stopped when a sudden feeling almost knock him off his feet. It was starting to cool? That can't be right. It is still around the last month of summer. A sudden feeling of a presence began to make him uneasy. What is going on-

" Why are you just standing there?" Ichigo yelped and fell on his butt while looking up at a half-surprised Toushiro who looked back down at him.

" I-It's you... I wanted to talk to you but you never showed up!"

" I'm sorry. I don't remember agreeing to doing such a thing."

Ichigo blinked and realized he was the stupid one. Of course it all makes sense now. He could have asked to meet up with the vampire after-school, because who knew if detention and after-school working is a one-time thing?

" O-oh right. Sorry..."

" But you wanted to speak to me about something?" Ichigo watched the other offer a hand and he grabbed it while muttering a " thanks ". His hand felt so... cold.

" Yeah. But it's going to take a while."

" Go on."

The two began their walk out the almost deserted school building and Ichigo began his series of questions.

" So you said you were a vampire right?"

" I did."

" Are you... immune to the sun?"

" ... Take a guess." Ichigo blinked and looked up to see the half setting sun shining on them. A little weird but there is his answer. This isn't what his teachers taught him. Now on to question two.

" Can you like, turn into a bat? I-I read it in a book once and it-"

" No."

" Oh. So it was just a lie?"

" You humans create some of the most bizarre things. Just because we and bats have sharp teeth doesn't mean we are in any way related."

" Hey. Blame my science and reading teacher. How was I supposed to know."

" I despise all of you beings."

" E-Eh!? Even me? What did I do?" Ichigo stopped when the other did and swallowed when intense green eyes looked into his own brown ones, possibly his soul.

" You are a different case Kurosaki. But I still hate everyone for their false accusations."

" Erm. Right. Well at least I'm innocent right?" Ichigo said with a smile to try to lighten up the tense atmosphere. His stomach did a flip-flop when the other gave a small smile.

" I supose so."

They resumed their walking and Ichigo returned to his questionnaire.

" Toushiro?"

" Hitsugaya."

" Yeah whatever. Do you suck blood?"

" ..."

" Toushiro-"

" It's better if you don't know."

" So you do!"

" That isn't what I said."

" So what then?"

" Did you tell anyone about me yet?" This time, Ichigo stopped and the other followed.

" Well I didn't. Why?" The other sighed and looked away.

" Why didn't you? Aren't you scared of me?" Ichigo blinked before laughing as Toushiro gave him a confused look.

" Of course I'm not scared. In fact, I even consider you as friend." The other's eyes widened at his statement before smiling and muttering something that sounded and awful lot like " idiot" before walking ahead. Ichigo felt a vein throb as he ran to catch up with Toushiro.

" Oi! I'm not an idiot!"

Minutes later and Ichigo found himself saying goodbye as they had reached the white-haired boy's house. He didn't want the day to end yet. Not when he was having this much fun.

" I guess we'll talk tomorrow then, Toushiro?" The other nodded and looked up at him. Ichigo was wondering if the other was thinking and twitched when Toushiro walked closer and leaned up towards. He was going to kiss him.

Ichigo watched as a pair of soft lips reached in front of his face. Before he could close the gap, Toushiro leaned in and planted them on his cheek before walking to the front door. The carrot-top blinked stupidly and numbly waved goodbye as the other gave a playful smirk and closed the door. That tease.

But nonetheless he came back home with a big smile on his face.

Even though the other was a vampire that happened to tease Ichigo a lot with suggestive gestures, he found himself feeling light and almost carefree. He liked Toushiro. No. He loved Toushiro. And why?

He didn't know.

...

The sound of a bag dropping on the ground caused a shift of movement. And within a second, Toushiro's face was squished against a pair of enormous boobs.

" Matsumoto..." His muffled voice warned but it only seemed to make him suffocate even more.

" Hiii Toushiro-kun! How was school!? Tell me tell me tell me!"

" Get off!"

" Aw fine." Toushiro glared at the unfazed woman while trying to regain his breath. A tall figure came by as well.

" Ne Rangiku-san. If ya keep huggin' the kid, you'll kill him someday."

" But I can't help it if he's the size of a teddy bear." Feeling a little annoyed, Toushiro sat on the couch while taking out his homework. He lived with his step-sister, Rangiku Matsumoto, and her boyfriend, Gin Ichimaru. His step sister happened to be a vampire as well while her boyfriend was a human. This broke the rule of being a blood-sucker and could seriously jeaprodize their lives. However, the two lived on in secret. The reason why he was living with the couple is because during the times his father lived with his mother and step-mother, both women were raped and then murdered. Unfortunately during the time with his real mom, his father was too drunk to use protection and so he came to be. He didn't know the reason why his mom was killed but he knew that he could never forgive his so called dad to hurting the mother figures. But why his mothers didn't just suck his blood dry is beyond him.

" So Toushiro, did you meet anyone special yet?" Matsumoto egged on while playing with the said boy's hair.

" He isn't special and stop playing with my hair."

" Haa? It's a guy? What's he like?"

" Don' get any funny ideas Rangiku-san." Matsumoto giggled and hugged Gin with a seductive look.

" You know I could never replace anyone with you." Toushiro gave a disgusted look at the lovey-dovey scene before him and decided to work in his room. Ichigo is right when he said he had annoying siblings. In this case, Matsumoto that is.

He stopped writing his essay. Despite the fact that Ichigo is just a mere human, he began to develope feeling for him. Toushiro knew it was against the Vampire Law but Ichigo was just so... different from the rest. He sighed. Here he is acting like some love-struck highschool girl. This is no time to be thinking longingly of Ichigo. With that, he got back to his homework.

* * *

Well what did you think? Please favorite, follow and review and I'll see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Rating: **T

**Chapter Warning**: None.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or the characters. All rights go to Tite Kubo and I will not make this story for profit. If I did, Ichigo would have been drooling over Toushiro when they first met. And possibly stalk him.

**Author's Notes**: Yay! Seven reviews for the first chapter! And now, I shall respond to all of them. And a special thanks goes to those who favorited and followed this story!

... Comment Section ...

**Airith**- Hah thanks for the useful info. Cliché yes I know but I'm not creative when it comes to this. Maybe for my Hitsugaya selfcest story but besides that, naaaah, but thank you for the criticism and I plan to make use of it!

**Nazurath92- **Wow your name reminds me of Raven's attack. Ahem, thanks for the lovely comments and maybe Shiro-chan's father will make an appearance in this story. ;D

**Ctofi1- **Thanks for the lovely French comment! ^^" Luckily I have google translate.

**27kirune12- **Ehe sorry but ah, things aren't going to turn out the way you wanted.

** Angy- **Yup, yup! I always wanted to see a story, even a comic on a seductive Toushiro! *drool*

**Black Bloody Rose Dragon- **What's next is a short, crappy chapter. Just kidding, or am I? Thank you!

I will not accept flames however if you do, I will merely laugh at your poor rant while slowly sipping my lemon tea in content.

I accept constructive criticism however.

Well, enjoy! :)

...

The sun rays glared against a certain carrot-top's window as morning came to be. Ichigo groaned and turned the other way around to go back to sleep but the alarm sounded much to his misfortune. A fist slammed unnecessarily on the snooze button and he was about take those ten minutes until he realized what today was. Jumping out of bed quickly, he showered and changed into his uniform before running downstairs.

" Mornin' everyone. Gotta go. Love you all, bye." The stunned family watched as Ichigo grabbed a piece of toast, his bento box, put on his shoes, and was out the door in record time. Karin snapped out of her staring and sighed.

" Weirdo."

Thanking his luck, Ichigo managed to remember what Toushiro's house looked like and waited outside of the gate. This is the first time he is walking with someone to school, especially with a person he happened to admire. Several minutes later, the front door opened to reveal the white-haired boy walk out. Ichigo smiled and waved to catch the other's attention, who scoffed and walked right past him. The carrot-top didn't give up and caught up.

" Ignoring me now I see?" He said with a teasing tone.

" I never asked for you to accompany me." Toushiro mildly stated.

" And I'm doing this out of generosity."

" *sigh*" Ichigo smiled in victory and remembered what he wanted to do.

" You know tomorrow is Saturday..." He hinted.

" So what?"

" Do you maybe want to... hang out tomorrow?" Ichigo braced himself for a " Hell no!" or possibly even a slap across the face but to his surprise, the other responded positively.

" ...sure." Feeling light weighted, Ichigo gave a small laugh and put his arm around Toushiro's shoulder, who looked at him curiously.

" Great! Then it's settled. I'll pick you up at around 10 tomorrow alright?"

" Alright." Toushiro agreed monotone with a small shrug. He could already tell the other was asking him out by his tone but didn't complain. He himself wanted to get to know Kurosaki more personally. Ichigo nodded with a smile and was shocked when the smaller boy pulled his arm closer and looked up with an innocent look.

_'Innocent my ass_.' Ichigo thought. This kid is no where near innocent. He demonstrated that quite clearly yesterday. The two reached school and Ichigo reluctantly pulled his arm off so no staring eyes and no rumors could start.

" Kurosaki, is it alright if we went somewhere private?" Ichigo was confused but nodded and suggested their home room since everybody else is busy outside chatting with their friends. He was wondering what Toushiro wanted to say or do alone in a room as they made their way into the building. Once they made it inside the designated room, Ichigo mindlessly sat in the teacher's desk. Toushiro locked the door and leaned against the wall with a distant look.

" So what it is?" Ichigo asked curiously.

" Yesterday you asked if I drink blood..."

" Oh yeah. And you wouldn't tell me." Ichigo lightly complained. Toushiro rolled his eyes.

" Well I do."

" ... O-oh. So uh... does it involve k-killing?" Ichigo was relieved when the other shook his head. Good. Then basically Toushiro wasn't as scary as he thought he'd be. Wait, wasn't AS scary as HE THOUGHT? Where did that come from?

" Alright. For a second there I thought I had a murderer as a friend!" He said with a humored look to try to hide his relief. At least he didn't have to worry about getting killed by Toushiro. But he certainly doesn't mind having the sexy vampire drinking his blood- gotta stop.

Toushiro resisted the urge to roll his eyes again but didn't comment about the friend part. To be honest, after the little event two days ago, he could of sworn that they would be making out passionately instead of talking about informative things vampire-related. If only that damned cursed teacher hadn't interrupted them that day. He really did want a taste of the strawberry's lips. But then again...The vampire glanced at the clock.

Hmm ...Maybe next time.

" So um... have you ever ah... kissed someone?" Ichigo asked as his eyes followed towards the clock as well. They still had enough time to chat a little. He wanted to get to know more about the vampire. To understand about their culture and ways of life. He wanted to know the truth. But he had to agree, this question seemed a bit personal.

" Why do you ask?"

" Oh... Just wondering. You don't have to answer really."

" ... I have." Toushiro slowly said.

" What did it feel like?" Ichigo almost immediately asked. He is a virgin to kissing, yes. And 'down there' obviously. But he knows his sexuality very well thank vampire raised an eyebrow.

" You have never... kissed anyone?" The Ichigo shook his head with a blush. Hey, it's not his fault. With all those people wanting him so much, he literally had to guard himself 24/7 from getting his clothes ripped off at every corner. But it would be nice to have someone love him for him and not for his body. The other blinked before pushing himself from the wall.

" Do you really want to know?" Ichigo swallowed thickly and nodded as his heart raced. He didn't know why but the way the other slowly approached him made him feel... anxious for something. Hands were gently placed on his shoulders and the teen braced himself. He felt warm breath on his lips and leaned closer.

" Toushiro..." He unknowingly whispered as their distance shortened. Just as their lips brushed against each other the sound of keys jingling and turning the lock caused the two to jump away from each other just as the teacher came.

" Hm? How did you all get in? I swear if the janitor was the one who locked you two in here..." As the home room teacher began fixing up his desk, Toushiro glared at the man in annoyance before starting for the door. The bell rang as if on cue and the vampire was about to leave until a hand grabbed his wrist.

" Kurosaki?"

" Hey remember what I said about the da- I-I mean the t-time we'll spend together I mean-" Ichigo was cut off when a slender finger lightly pressed against his lips.

" I won't forget." Toushiro said with an amused smirk. The faint sounds of the students coming into the building was heard. The white-haired student removed his finger to place a small kiss on Ichigo's lips and leave the room before the redhead could react

* * *

" Ichigo. You seem out of it."

" H-huh? I'm louder than him?"

" What!? No. I said- never mind. The hell's wrong with you is what I'm asking." Ichigo blinked slowly and realized that his best friend is trying to speak to him.

" O-oh it's nothing nope!"Renji frowned and narrowed his eyes at the unusually jumpy teen.

" Alright what happened? And don't lie." Ichigo swallowed before letting out a breath of annoyement.

" Nothing happened. I'm fine. Honest." He lied. It was so obvious the teen lied by his quick response and tone but Renji just let it slide. Something was up and he was getting to the bottom of it.

...

" Hm... Ah hey Toushiro!" Ichigo called out with a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. That memory of the teasing kiss will always be cherished, even if it wasn't exactly a long-lasting one with the both of them enjoying it. The said student glanced at him before shutting his locker and fixing his tie.

" What is it?" Ichigo walked up and grabbed his hand, making the owner's eyes widen and flush pink.

" Come and have lunch with me and my friends. I want you to get to know them." He said with a cheesy grin. Toushiro grimanced, hating the idea of multiple human interactions, and pulled his hand away.

" I-I can't. I have to go somewhere." Ichigo gave a disappointed look before brightening his expression.

" Alright, then can I come with you wherever you are going? I'm sure it wont take long right?" The other looked down. It is best to not to have Ichigo follow him to see something that may be horrific to him. Toushiro shook his head and took a step back.

" I'll be back, I'm just... heading to a class for a r-retake. I'll see you later." He said a bit to suspiciously for both their likings and Toushiro immediately headed off without hesitation.

Ichigo sighed and waved anyways before slowly walking off to the courtyard for lunch with his group. He had a slight idea where Toushiro is going and what he is going to do but he couldn't be so sure of himself. He knew Toushiro is not all that evil and trusted him. And even loved him. He wanted to know everything about him but how could he if Toushiro is, as assumed, too afraid to show him everything?

...

After what seemed like 15 minutes later, Toushiro slowly made his way back to the school building. Well, now that he is full, he could take Ichigo up on the offer but he decided against it since lunch is almost over. He couldn't let Ichigo follow, he just couldn't. Sure, Kurosaki looks like a guy that is a man of his words but the thing he said to the carrot was the same thing he said to his best friend back in his hometown, who accidentally let it slip to a teacher. He had no choice but to 'exterminate' the threat, and make his best friend swear, on his life, not to let the same thing happen again. Toushiro could only hope that the other keeps his promise even as he is here in Karakura Town.

Just as he walks through the gates, the bell rings to begin afternoon classes and he sighs and makes his way to the class he shared with Kurosaki, knowing he had questions to answers.

...

Really, really short I know, but I plan to make the next chapter twice as long, I promise! Please favorite, follow and review and I'll see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and never will. If I had, Ichigo and his friends would have forgotten Orihime at Hueco Mundo. Ehehe

**A/N:** Sorry I was gone for a while. I have been trying to update Academy No Ai and I just didn't have time for this. I mean I did but you know... I was into ANA.

... Comment Section ...

**27kirune12: **Ehehe yeah sorry.

**Kuroshiro: **Google Translation time... Awe thanks!

**Boys-love-Yaoi: **Hehe why thank you very much! Yes, yes very rare. I shouldn't be the only one making an Ichihitsu story with vampire Toushiro right?

**...**

Anyways...

Enjoy!

* * *

Ichigo pulled on his sweater, just as his sister, Karin, came downstairs.

" Ichigo? You do know we don't have school right?" The older sibling smiled and began putting on his shoes.

" I know that. I'm just going out for a bit."

" Where?" Ichigo nervously laughed before quickly leaving the house, purposely ignoring his sister's calls.

" He's been acting weird lately."

" Yeah, we've all noticed. Even dad, and he isn't exactly the type to pay attention to things."

" Yuzu." The other girl hopped down the stairs with a smile.

" I'm just happy if he is. Something must have happened at school. Remember, he hasn't smiled truthfully in a long time." Karin nodded and looked at the direction her brother had went. Whoever, or whatever it was that changed Ichigo, must really mean a lot to him.

" Pfft. I bet it's a guy." Yuzu blushed.

" Karin! Don't go assuming that! It could have been maybe a school fair or..."

" Oh come on, he's practically going to be a man now, I'm not surprised if he's even getting some right now."

" K-Karin!"

* * *

Ichigo rang the doorbell while pulling his collar and making sure he is dressed well. He didn't know why he wanted to impress Toushiro so much. It's just a simple walk around town and then the park. A whole day with the white-haired vampire...He shook his head just as the door opened to reveal a busty red-head woman rubbing her eyes.

" Ha? Who're you?" She slurred while eyeing the teen intensly. Ichigo could feel himself shrinking back. Whoever this person is, she must be quite touchy.

" Ah um. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm supposed to take Toushiro out i-if he didn't tell you."

This got the woman wide-awake and she gave a huge smile. Never mind his accusation.

" Like a date!?"

Yes. " U-um well I wouldn't say tha-"

" Toushiro! Your date is here!" Ichigo winced at the shrilly voice and finally saw the boy coming downstairs already refreshed and dressed.

" It's not a date. And go back to bed."

" Aw but I wanna get to know more about your handsome friend."

" Matsumoto..." The woman decided to stop whining she got the warning glare and watched the two leave the house." Byyye! Have a nice day! Oh and make sure you guys carry a condom with you. You'll never know when you'll need it!" Her loud voice reached across the neighborhood. Both teens flushed at her statement and Toushiro grabbed Ichigo's hand and moved faster.

" Stupid woman." He muttered. Ichigo just gave a small laugh as the smaller one practically dragged him away from the house. He wondered how those two get along.

" So where to first?" The red-head asked while remembering their hands were still holding each other.

" I don't know. Your are the one who suggested this idea, idiot."

" Alright alright fine. How about some restaurant first? Did you eat breakfast yet?"

" ..."

" O-oh right. Um well, are you okay with western food?"

" Sure." Ichigo kept forgetting that Toushiro is a vampire a.k.a, blood-sucker dammit. But maybe he could show that human food is just as good as blood, er... not that he's had any beside licking his wounds.

" How about this place? They serve some pretty nice food here."

" * Sigh* I don't care Kurosaki. Let's just hurry up and get this over with."

" Well someone's not in a good mood."

" Gee how could you tell?" Toushiro yanked his hand out of the other's grip and placed it in his pocket with a huff. He had busier things to do. Like having erotic fantasies of a naked Ichigo and-

" Lucky guess. Anyways let's go. They have the best steak..." As Ichigo led on about different types of food the restaurant, Toushiro suddenly felt a strange presence following them. He hated this feeling because it made him feel anxious. Ichigo was interrupted when he felt the smaller teen hug his arm uncertainly. " Hey is something wrong?"

" Nothing. I'm fine." The orange-haired teen frowned but couldn't deny how cute Toushiro looked like that. A worried expression while depending on him to protect him. Oh he definitely pulled his arm out, causing the other to blink in surprise, and wrapped it around his waist and pulled him closer, emitting a blush.

" Wh-why are you-"

" I don't know what your hiding but I promise to keep you safe. That is what friends are for." Friends with benefits that is. Ichigo smiled as the other gave an annoyed (cute) pout and crossed his arms, but never did pull away from his protective hold. Oh how he wish he could kiss those pouty lips now, he probably could too. But in public probably did not seem like a good idea.

" Table for two please." Ichigo stated. The waiter smiled and gestured for them to follow him to a booth. When Ichigo sat down and Toushiro was about to sit in the opposite seat, the red-head grabbed the other's arm and pulled him in next to him.

" Wha-"

" I need to understand something actually." Ichigo interrupted. Toushiro couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

" Wh-what is it?"

" Do you like me?" Toushiro choked on his own air. Well, it is true. He has always wanted to do things to the carrot top that'll have him writhing on the bed in ecstasy. What he wanted to do, is claim Ichigo as his lover but according to Vampire Law, that wasn't going to happen any time soon for sure. He could claim him, that is, if he is looking forward to a death sentence.

" As in what?" Ichigo gave a disapproving look, knowing that the other knew damn well what he meant. After seeing the look, Toushiro figured the 'innocent game' wasn't going to work on the other and huffed while looking away. Truthfully, he was hiding his scarlet face. Oh how badly he wanted to take the Strawberry after seeing that 'oh-so' sexy look on his handsome face. Curses. He shouldn't be getting worked up in such a serious discussion on their relationship but it was too damn hard. Sometimes it felt as if Kurosaki is the one teasing him. Teasing huh?

" I mean as in lovers, boyfriends, something like that." Ichigo stated clearly though with a rosy blush. Those words did not sound as weird as he thought it would have on his tongue. Toushiro just looked blankly at him before smirking.

" So you want us to be closer?" He asked cockily. Ichigo blushed even more and stuttered, trying to find ways how to say yes and no at the same time. Luckily, a waiter happened to arrive at that time.

" Sorry for the wait, may I take your order?" Ichigo looked through his menu and asked for chicken fettuccine and water. " Alright sir, and how about you young man?" The red-head almost laughed when he saw a confused look on the vampire's face and answered for him, knowing that all is new.

" He'll get the same and water." The waiter nodded and left.

" Your answer." Toushiro said without looking up at him.

" Huh? You didn't want it? I know that you're new to this so I-"

" If you wanted us to be closer." Crap. " Kurosaki?" The said teen looked away while rubbing the back of his head.

" I-I mean, I-I don't really mind." He stuttered timidly while occasionally glancing to the side for any of the vampire's reaction, who just blinked before shrugging.

" It's fine if you are still figuring it out."

" E-eh!? What do you mean? I'm pos-"

" Kurosaki, after this, I want to show YOU somewhere." Ichigo blinked in surprise but nodded. He didn't think Toushiro would actually suggest a place to go. Not with the previous attitude he held. Before he could comment on the sudden change in subject, however, their plates are placed on the table and Ichigo decided to eat first after smelling the delicious aura. Midway through their meal, Toushiro noticed a bit of sauce on the corner of Ichigo's mouth. Smiling to himself at the idiot's clumsiness, he leaned up and licked the sauce off, causing the other to hitch his breath and freeze.

" T-Toushiro...?"

" Get a napkin next time." Ichigo smiled and nodded and they went back to eating. Ichigo, this time, "accidentally" had sauce on his lips." I think you missed a spot." Toushiro noticed the sauce on the teen's lips and let out a dry chuckle at the, so called, "cleverness". Though, he missed the feeling of the strawberry's lips, he just went back to his plate with a fake annoyed look.

" Now I know you did it on purpose." Ichigo smiled, even if he was slightly disappointed with the fact that he didn't get to feel that small, pink tongue glide on his lips. He would definitely have that appendage gliding across something else.

* * *

By the time the two got out the restaurant, it was already raining hard.

" Aw crap! And on this day as well!?" Ichigo complained. He turned to Toushiro to say something but his lips froze as he watched to other close his eyes and let himself get wet. It surprised him to see Toushiro ENJOYING the rain that is ruining their date.

" It's a shame...", the vampire started, causing Ichigo to snap out of his trance, " Humans are terrified of water falling from the sky. How annoying."

" But it's raining!"

" And what? You're not going to die over a bit water. It's the same as showering."

" You can get sick but still... We have clothes on." Ichigo defended but clearly saw that the other isn't going to give in and shrugged. " Let's go look for shelter and-" The teen stopped mid-sentenced when Toushiro grabbed his wrist and pulled him so he could start walking wherever he was taking him.

" Toushiro where-"

" Hold on." He shut his mouth and let the smaller one drag him until they came across a large Sakura tree. They went under, then leaves guarding them from the heavy rain, and sat against the bark. Ichigo relaxed against the trunk as he watched the rain drench the city, the misty rain in the air and smell of it... Soothed him. He suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder and looked down to see Toushiro curled against him with his head on his shoulder. Smiling to himself, the red-head put an arm around the now sleeping figure to bring him closer before sighing in content as his eyes , the two never noticed a pair of gleaming red eyes watching them.

...

The rain had stopped a while ago, the switch in weather going unnoticed by the two peacefully napping students. The first to wake was Toushiro, the cause of his waking being the slight chilly breeze. His half opened eyes glazed at the pinkish-orange afternoon sky before moving up at Ichigo, who was still out. The vampire couldn't help but leave his eyes on the sleeping teen. He looked so peaceful, and vulnerable might he add, that it was a wonder of how Ichigo isn't even dating yet. Luckily, however, Ichigo is single, and a virgin...He sighed and was about to close his eyes when a sudden presence came into his senses. The presence was familiar alright, and he knew this person wasn't going to leave anytime sure. Toushiro gently and quietly pulled away from Ichigo before standing up straight and walking away from the tree with an annoyed look.

" Ah, Shiro-chan, it's been a while hasn't it!?"

" What do you want Kusaka?" The said person walked up to the white-haired boy and placed a hand on the other's waist to bring him closer, in which Toushiro grimaced. No matter how many times he told the raven-haired vampire, the other just couldn't quite take the fact that they were never going to happen. Ever.

" I just wanted to visit my old my best friend. My old..." Toushiro shuddered when a tongue glided on his neck. "... Lover."

He pulled away in a jolt while wiping his neck." Stop it already, it's never going to happen." The other just shrugged and stepped closer.

" And I'm never going to give up. I saw you and the strawberry together. Mind telling me what's going on between the two of you?" Toushiro just turned his head away from the other suspicious, and slightly jealous, vampire.

" Nothing you need to know." Kusaka did not buy any of this and stepped further with a vicious smirk." You do know that mating with humans is forbidden within the Vampire Rule. Shiro, you are not defying your own kind are you?"

" ..." The other gave a satisfied look and replaced his arm on the shorter male." You know, there is someone else for you instead of him-" The sound of rustling startled the two and Toushiro pushed the taller one away with a glare. " Stay the hell away from me."

" Alright, alright, have it your way. Mind you, I will be watching." Just as the raven-haired vampire disappeared, Ichigo got up and looked around for Toushiro.

" Oh... Toushiro?" The said boy sighed and looked back at him.

" I'm going home."

" Wh-wha- what do you mean?" But all Ichigo got for an answer was silence. He watched as Toushiro just walked off, away from him. He didn't know what was up with him, but they still a few hours left before it was completely dark.

" Toushiro! Wait!" Ichigo ran to catch up to the walking teen and gave a worried look. What had happened to make him like that?

" What's wrong? Did I-"

" *sigh* It has nothing to do with you."

" Then what is it?" He was ignored yet again and he dropped the topic with a dissapointed look. Not saying this out of anger, but is Toushiro bipolar? One time he is licking his cheek and the next he wants to go home, unaccompanied.

" Toushiro? Hey Tou- Mmf!?" Ichigo's eyes widened when he found them kissing. His shoulder a bit from the yanking down but he could care less. The feeling he's wanted so long is-The smaller one pulled away and looked the opposite direction.

" I hope he saw that."

Ichigo was completely zoned out to hear the boy's words. The motion had been so random, that he was too shocked to even speak, but why did he do that? Was he impatient? Frustrated? Confused? All these thoughts swirled around his head as Toushiro had already began his walk home.

" W-wait Toushiro! Why did you do that?"

" I think you know why." Ichigo grabbed the boy's arm to turn him around. Toushiro glared at him and tried to pull his arm away but failed.

" What now?"

" I want you tell me."

" Tell you what?"

" I think you know what I mean." Ichigo mocked with a warm smile. This caused the other to blush and look away. They both knew it, and both knew Toushiro is stubborn." I'm not saying anything."

Ichigo wasn't surprised at the defiance and smirked. " Alright then how about this: Show me." Toushiro looked up confused.

" Sh-show you what?"

" Don't play innocent. *sigh* What you... What we did just earlier." There was no movement or any sign of compliance, and Toushiro shifted so that Ichigo's arm wrapped around his torso.

" T-Toushi-"

" Shut up. I-If I do this then you have to say it first." Ichigo smiled and nodded.

" Alright then." Toushiro huffed at the eagerness the other displayed quite easily and leaned up to capture his lips. Ichigo returned the kiss almost immediately and turned his head to deepen it. A tongue poked his lips for an entrance, and he parted them while returning the favor of running his tongue across the other.

The two didn't care if anybody was watching, including Kusaka, might Toushiro add. Fuck the laws, he'd rather have Ichigo. The two pulled apart for air and Ichigo leaned near the other's ear.

" I love you Toushiro." The white-haired teen blushed but shoved Ichigo to the ground. The other was about to complain but decided against it when Toushiro climbed on his lap and held his face with a playful smirk.

" Love you too, idiot." And they fell back on the grass, completely attached to each other.

He will defiantly say it again.

Fuck the laws.

...

After what seemed like hours, Toushiro noticed the sky becoming darker and pulled away.

" We need to leave. It's getting dark."

" Aww... Five more minutes? Ow! Alright..." Ichigo rubbed his bruise on the top of his head while getting up. He didn't want the day to end yet, not after finally getting Toushiro.

" Can't I come to your house or something?"

" You are really that attached to me?"

" You said it not me." The smaller one rolled his eyes and walked ahead. Ichigo caught up and put his arm on Toushiro's shoulder.

" Hey, do you think that we could possibly, maybe, sort of, make it public?"

" You mean declaring this across the school? Sure, go for it."

" H-Hey that's not what I meant!" Nevertheless, the two both went their separate ways, not before having another make out session.

...

Kusaka growled as he played the scene over and over of Toushiro and the other one kissing. He hated it. He despised the fact that his Shiro was being touched by another. He didn't like it at all. He couldn't see what it is in the orange haired teen that attracted his ex-mate.

" Damn him. He took Shiro away from me. I'll definitely have my revenge."

* * *

Ah? I know, a bit short and fast, so to make it up to you guys, the lemon will be about eight chapters away. Yaaaay!

Ahem, like, follow and review and I'll see you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Me no owns Bleach or the characters. But I owns this plot. If I had, Toushiro would have been a neko that is owned by Ichigo. There, I said it.**

**A/N: lemon should come in about a chapter or two depending on the pace of the story. What do you think?**

... Comment Section ...

**Kurushiro**: Thank you, I'm sure Ichigo and Toushiro would accept your praise. Kusaka might have a plan... or not.

**Ohaymikoto: **Yup he sure is. Nah, Kusaka would never do that... Or would he?

...

Again, please do not flame, however if you do, I will merely laugh at your poor rant while slowly sipping my lemon content in tea. I enjoy constructive criticism.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ichigo."

The said teen turned his head towards his sister, Karin. He had came back home with a faraway look, making Karin positively sure something happened.

" What?"

" I think you're seeing someone." Ichigo gulped at the serious look and tone. He had hoped he didn't cause too much suspicion.

" A-ah um..."

" Me and Yuzu."

" Oh god..."

" I want an explanation."

" Look, can we just please-"

" ..." Ichigo sighed, knowing he could never win against Karin. Hopefully, he could keep his story straight.

" Alright fine."

...

" So what happened?" Toushiro rubbed the temple of his forehead, currently being blocked from his room by Matsumoto.

" Nothing you need to know."

" Did you take my advice?"

" No you stupid woman!"

" *gasp* You could get diseases, germs, warts, or-" Toushiro pushed her out of the way and went into his room, shutting the door behind him. Locking it for safety of course. He doubted, either way he gets diseases, that he'll die from it, so it isn't a real life problem to him. Besides, even if they did do _it_, he still isn't using protection. He wants to feel the real thing.

...

" Eeeh? A boyfriend? After all these years, you finally grow a pair!?" Ichigo rolled his eyes." Whatever."

" Man, I would definitely like to meet him."

" Don't go getting ideas-"

" Yeah yeah I know jealous." Before he could retort, she is already on her way upstairs. That tomboy. Ichigo got up from the couch and also went to his room, and sat on his bed. He looked at the night sky through his window and let out a breath of air. He already missed Toushiro. He wished the day hadn't ended yet, though luckily, he'll have tomorrow to see the white-haired vampire. It was only a mere hour ago that the two of them confessed to each other, and proceeded to practically suck each other's faces off until neither could breath. Toushiro... Toushiro, Toushiro, Toushiro... Fuck, he's all he can think about. He wanted to see the vampire again dearly. Ichigo couldn't wait. First thing tomorrow morning...

...

Toushiro wasn't doing so good either. After nearly getting a migraine from Matsumoto's constant pounding on the door, she finally stopped so he could do his homework. However, every time he spaced out slightly, any white space on his homework ended up with Ichigo's name on it. He needed to press extra hard with the eraser to make sure it wouldn't even leave a hint of a stray mark. He's never acted this way before, and it kind of scared the vampire. Toushiro definitely didn't want to go acting like a love-struck school girl over it. Ichigo would have definitely gotten a good kick out of it. In the end, he decided that he's worked all he could and decided to retire for the night, seeing as Ichigo would come out of his pencil only.

* * *

" Wake uuuup!" Toushiro groaned and covered his head with his pillow to try and block out the shrilly voice. It couldn't be morning already? It felt like minutes went by.

" Shut up..."

" Wake up, wake, up, wake up! He's here again!" This made the boy's head shoot up.

" Wh-who?"

" ~Come see for yourself~" Glaring at her cat smile he got from his bed while rubbing his eyes. It was too early to start gaining a head ache. The vampire looked at the time. Definitely too early, that Matsumoto. He walked out his room and wasn't surprised when the woman dragged him downstairs and into the living room. Toushiro had originally planned to freshen up in the bathroom and change at least but he had been stirred away because of Matsumoto's eagerness. Once they had reached downstairs, the boy pulled from her vice-like grip and began to button-up his shirt. He only wore this piece of clothing, considering the room becoming strangely hot after thinking about the Strawberry last night...

" Who is it already?" He demanded. Matsumoto sighed in defeat.

" Oh alright. Honestly, I thought you would have known already. He came first thing at 5 asking about you. He must be really attached to you."

Immediately knowing the familiar phrase, he rolled his eyes as he finished the last button.' Kurosaki...'

" I have to at least put on proper clothing-"

" But he's been waiting for an hour." Toushiro narrowed his eyes.

" It's six in the morning."

" And? This is the second day that you and him are finally official. Plus, did I see his name on your homewor-!?" She added especially loud on purpose and was interrupted.

" Shut up." That made him quiet and Matsumoto grinned before taking him to the living room, where Gin is sitting in a couch opposite of Ichigo, who looked quite awake.

" Hey Toushiro! Sorry for waking you early."

" If you were sorry, I'd still be in bed." Matsumoto ran to the kitchen to prepare breakfast and Gin soon followed, leaving the two alone in the dim room. Toushiro continued to rub the sleep out of his eyes while Ichigo just stared. He couldn't help but think of how cute he looked rubbing his eye like that. He does look like a kid after all.

" Stop staring."

" Ehe sorry." The white-haired teen sat next to the other, his demeanor clearly showing irritation, but if the carrot-top looked closely, in the other's eyes it showed appreciation. That's how good he became in studying the vampire.

" What do you want?"

" Um... I just wanted to see you."

" That eager?"

" Actually... yeah. Since we had a great time yesterday... you know..."

" ..."

It's a good thing that the room isn't very well lit, because the vampire was blushing. He really is quite the sappy idiot. And just those few words made him fall apart. Hopefully, Matsumoto would be in the kitchen for some time. Of course she would want him and Ichigo to be alo-

" ... How did she know about us?" Toushiro asked suspiciously, becoming even more as he watched the carrot-top swallow and look away from him.

" I-it's kind of obvious isn't it?"

" Kurosaki..." This made the said teen sigh and slouch in his seat.

" I-it sort of slipped. When she asked who I was, I said I was your... boyfriend. She forgot who I was okay? And I really... wanted to see you. " Toushiro huffs and looks the other way, clearly annoyed at the taller one.

" Baka..."

" Yeah I know, I know. I'm sorry. I can definitely see why you didn't want me to though..." Ichigo added with a smirk, seeing the other's lips curve slightly. They heard a crash and a giggle from Matusmoto, making them both know instantly what's going on. Let's just say she and Gin won't be coming out for quite a while.

" Well they're clearly having fun."

" I thought you were a virgin." Ichigo's face heated up.

" I-I am. Th-that doesn't mean I don't know those things."

" Really?" Now it sounded as though Toushiro wasn't believing him.

" I do. I've read books... and maybe... googled some sites-" The vampire stood up, cutting him from his sentence.

" So if we were to do _it _right now, would you?" Ichigo sputtered while his face stung red. He didn't know if it was just a bluff or it was actually a bet. Sure they could do _it _because the adults seemed to be occupied in their own little activity, and he had to admit... it did sound pretty exciting to try something at a risky time and place.

" I-I'd know but, n-not now..." Toushiro stares at Ichigo intensely, making the other squirm slightly under it. It was a while before Ichigo found the vampire in his lap with a smirk, in which he knew that the morning isn't going to be as peaceful as he planned. He also hated the fact that he didn't wear baggy pants instead. A slender hand cup his face and their faces are only a few centimeters apart. Ichigo swallowed at the other's seductive look. Damn it all.

" Toushiro... We probably shouldnt-" But his sentence is cut off once their lips connected. Ichigo did not mind at all as he wrapped his arms around the smaller body. However, a small part of him worried that they could be caught in the middle of their activity. That is, if they plan to go that far. Lips parted, and tongues are playing with each other, exploring each other's mouth with interest. The world was slowly dissolving between the two, it doesn't matter anyways. The red-head felt his hands guided to the first button of the vampire's shirt, and almost as if in instinct, he unbuttoned it, immediately moving to the next.

A moan is heard by whoever and the next button parts the shirt slightly. Ichigo's heart raced as a small grind was felt on his pelvis and he had to fight to keep his voice down. The hem of Toushiro's shirt slid off a pale shoulder. The look of the soft skin made Ichigo want to kiss it, but it seemed as though the vampire had an almost similar idea.

" Toushiro..." He breathed when the one on his lap kissed lower until his lips reached his neck. The carrot-top sighed as the vampire sucked lightly. He didn't know how such an action could have him weak to the bone. Toushiro teasingly nibbles with his fangs on the skin, almost creating a visible hickey. He almost did, despite wanting to, when Ichigo pulled away with a knowing smirk. " Come on. No hickeys."

" Yet." And their lips press together for another wet make-out session. The red-head's hands pulled the other teen closer on the small of his back, thrusting up his growing erection. Gods, he needed to do something. He just wanted to do it now. But it probably wasn't a good time to lose his virginity. A hand slipped between his legs and Ichigo realized that his self control was wearing thin. " Mm Shiro-"

" Ne ne, I should have brought my camera for this!" Matsumoto eagerly says. Both teens stop all movement and blush uncontrollably. It was embarrassing, too embarrassing to be caught in such a position. The white-haired vampire immediately pulled away from Ichigo and hit his head.

" Ow! Why is it my fault?"

" I told you it was a bad idea in the first place, you idiot."

" B-but I'm the one who..." Ichigo suddenly got the point, though didn't like the fact that he had to be the wrong one. " I-I just couldn't help myself..." Ichigo said with a guilty look, inwardly smirking when Toushiro's eyes widened with a blush. And suddenly, the red-head felt stinging pain on his head again.

" O-ow... Seriously?"

* * *

Soon after, the four of them ate breakfast together, and Ichigo only got a mild warning to make sure he doesn't tell about the vampires' true identity with a knife at his throat. And an additional one from Matsumoto, who said she'd castrate him torturously slow if he ever broke Toushiro's heart, and the said vampire whacked her for that one. Even if Ichigo was slightly terrified, he enjoyed their company. They were about as open as his family. But there was one point in which he and Toushiro turned away with grimaces at the two adults' intimate moment on the kitchen counter.

" Bye bye, and make sure to use-"

" Shut up already." Toushiro interrupted with a sigh, as he and Ichigo left the front door. They only planned to take a walk, mostly to just let Matsumoto and Gin have their free-time. Seeing as those two desperately needed to get a room. Ichigo just laughed as he and the shorter male left. The morning was shady and foggy and it reminded Ichigo of the first time he met Toushiro. He smiled to himself and stretched his arms.

" A lot has happened in just those few days huh?" He said looking up at the fogged sun. Toushiro gives a small confused look and realized that the other is reminiscing. He only shrugs. Their walk is quiet and peaceful and they happened to come by the same tree they had rested upon before.

" It seemed as though everything happened only yesterday." Ichigo said absentmindedly. The vampire narrowed his eyes.

" It was yesterday."

" Hmm..." Ichigo plopped right on the ground and closed his eyes, but opened them a second later to see his boyfriend standing over him. He patted the ground next to him.

" Come lay here."

" I thought we were walking?"

" 5 minute break." Toushiro huffed but did as he was told, seeing as there was no point now in trying to move the red-head. He sits and leans against the tree, when seconds later, a head rests on his lap and arms wrap around his waist. " Kurosaki..?"

" Gah. Would you call me by my first name already?"

" ... Depends."

" You're so difficult Shiro."

*twitch*

" What was that?"

" Ya heard me- ow!" Toushiro had made sure to twist the other's ear extra hard. " Stop talking like Gin. It's already annoying as it is." Ichigo only yawns in response and Toushiro sighed before lifting up the other's head.

" Were you listening?"

" Yeah..."

" You weren't, we're you?"

" Yeah..."

" ... I had sex with your dad."

" Yeah..." The vampire rolled his eyes at the half-awake teen and pulled the other's ear to bring him back into the real world.

" Ack, what now?"

" You're an idiot, Ichigo." The said male's eyes widened and he looked up into the other's eyes.

" Say it again." He mumbled. Toushiro raises an eyebrow.

" That you're an idiot?"

" Ye- no! My name. S-say it again." He watched the vampire blush and puff a cheek in irritation, and embarrassment, making the red-head smile more.

" Come on Shiro."

" Che... I'll get you back for this."

" I can't wait." Toushiro thought before lifting up Ichigo so he could whisper in his ear.

" ... Ichigo." The other teen nearly moaned from the husky voice saying his name. He closed his eyes, remembered this moment before pulling back to kiss owner of the voice. It was a soft, innocent kiss and they pulled back, panting slightly. Ichigo couldn't tell which was the sappiest anymore and thought of an idea.

" Hitsugaya..." He whispered, practicing it on his tongue. He enjoyed the reaction of hot blush that creeped on the vampire's cheeks. He should definitely use it more often.

* * *

" Kurosaki?" The two were walking back to the house after realizing how long they were staying by the tree. Matsumoto and Gin should be done anyways. Unless if they were _ those_ type of people.

" Yeah, what is it?"

" ... Never mind." Ichigo stopped his steps and grabbed Toushiro's wrist to face him.

" No, tell me. I want to know." The smaller male looked uncomfortable at first and looked away.

" It's not really important..."

" Toushiro..."

" Realy, you don-"

" Tell me. I don't care how ridiculous it sounds, I just want to kno-"

" Have you ever masturbated?" This definitely threw him off, which is what the white-haired teen had expected.

" Wh-what!?"

" That's why I said never mind." Ichigo couldn't fight the heatness creeping up his neck and he tossled his own hair awkwardly.

" I-it's fine just... S-surprising. Well, I-I have..." He swallowed at the hard stare.

" How many times?"

" What the he-?"

" Answer me." Ichigo couldn't help as his heart raced, getting even more self-conscious by the second.

" I-I don't know. A-a... A lot?" This made Toushiro's eye widened in surprise, making him wish he hadn't said anything.

" Y-You asked alright? Why?" This managed to make the vampire remember the whole point and it is his turn to have burning cheeks.

" Do you think... you'd be... r-ready for when we...?" It takes a while, but the taller one finally gets it, and his face is starting to sting uncomfortably.

" A-ah... Um... D-depends. Are you?" He diverts.

" Erm... O-only if you are."

" I am if you are."

" Fine."

" Fine." The two glare at each other with very little effect before the corner's of Ichigo's mouth turned up. The vampire couldn't help but follow the suit and they resume their walking. He had been wanting to talk about it the whole time, knowing awkwardness was going to come. But they had got passed all of it, smiling too. He didn't know what he had expected.

Now that that's done, when could they do it?

* * *

Aha! Sorry for the long wait and this short ass chapter. I have no excuses so go ahead, throw all the peanuts you want at me! * Stands prepared*

Favorite, follow, and review and I'll see you whenever I can, possibly with a lemon. ;)


End file.
